flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor May Not
Mayor May Not is the second half of the 1st episode in the third season. Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Dock Hag *Lolly Poopdeck *Stormalong residents Synopsis K'nuckles becomes the new mayor of Stormalong, much to the town's dismay. Plot K'Nuckles keeps getting Dock tickets for ridiculous reasons (such as no whining) and reasons he can't control (no feeding the shark) with that said K'nuckles can't even go on Stormalong without getting a ticket. But Flapjack believes the Doc Hag must have a boss to complain to. They follow the Dock Hag into the mayors office. They meet Bobble Headlady and ask can they see the mayor. Bobble Head Lady denies since he doesn't have an appointment and proves to be unreasonable with that said. Outside the Dock Hag and the Constible come out and try to arrest K'nuckles for unpaid Dock Tickets. K'nuckles and Flapjack escape back into the Mayor's house and despite Bobble Head Lady's objection K'nuckles just pushes her away and walks into the Mayor's office. Much to their shock, they discover no mayor and after looking over some old documents, the duo discovers that Stormalong has never technically had a mayor, as when the city was first founded, the leaders couldn't decide on who the mayor should be, so they put "TBD" ("to be decided") down on the documents. K'nuckles decides to make himself the mayor of Stormalong by putting his name on the documents—when the Dock Hag, Constable and Bobble Head Lady discover K'nuckles as the mayor of Stormalong, they're skeptical of this, but since none of them can ever recall actually seeing the mayor in person (with Bobble Head Lady admitting that she had simply that the mayor was busy this whole time), they're forced to comply. At townhall everybody in Stormalong was excited to meet the mayor but after seeing that K'nuckles is the mayor they all (humorously) assume it was a joke but K'nuckles says it's no joke and holds up the treaty he signed, proving that he's now technically the mayor of Stormalong. He bans the dock hag (they throw her out to sea with hungry sharks) and the constable (the townspeople beat him up off screen). At first everything seems normal but the town has fallen apart everyone begins having 2nd thoughts and they decide to throw K'nuckles in jail. But Flapjack decides to nominate himself even though K'nuckles will still go to Jail Flapjack agrees to pardon him but K'nuckles still skeptical decides to go against Flapjack. K'nuckles bribes everyone with candy but Flapjack's (with a little help from The Colonel) decisions prove to be worthwhile. They fight and fight over who is going to win when in the end Lady Nickelbottoms's dog The Colonel wins AGAIN! K'nuckles is put jail (the contable got his job back and the heart broke dock hag survived) just said a word Mayor You Not a Boss of Me He Knuckles why not your thik about that. Trivia * This episode is referenced in Rye Ruv Roo. * Stormalong did not have a mayor until this episode due to the fact that Stormalong Harbor's founders couldn't decide on who should be mayor. * Only debut of the bobble-head old lady. Running Gag * K'nuckles yells YOU NOT A BOSS OF ME !!! Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles